


The Girl Next Door

by yourebrilliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get a new neighbour (could be seen as a follow on from A Viewing or read as standalone.  future!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

‘Hello?’

‘Hey!’

‘Oh, hi, you. How are you?’

‘Oh, fine, fine. So, new digs?’

‘Absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful little village, perfect writer’s retreat.’

‘So you abandoned me to move to Lilliput Lane?’

‘More or less.’

‘Tasty men?’

‘Two, next door. But about fifteen years too old for me and madly in love with each other, worse luck. Still, they’re good company of a Sunday afternoon, even if they are a bit odd.’

‘Ooh, gossip. So, odd?’

‘It’s more like harmlessly eccentric.’

‘For example?’

‘Well, when I was round theirs last Sunday, John – village doctor, completely adorable, great big jumpers – got this _look_ when he was getting the milk out the fridge for tea and started yelling down to Sherlock-’

‘ _Sherlock_?’

‘I know, right? He’s utterly gorgeous, very tall, got this whole mad scientist thing going on. Anyway, John starts yelling down to Sherlock-’

‘Wait, down? From the kitchen?’

‘Sherlock’s got some kind of lab in the basement. I’m not asking.’

‘Good policy. Carry on.’

‘Where was I? Oh, yeah, yelling at Sherlock that why did they get him a massive refrigerator for his lab if he was still going to keep feet in the fridge?’

‘ _Feet_?’

‘I’m not asking.’

‘Then what?’

‘Sherlock comes sweeping upstairs saying that milk in sealed containers can’t be contaminated with “foot cooties” and that as a medical man, John should know this.’

‘They are in love, right?’

‘Oh, madly. You should see the way they look at each other. It’s just their...thing, the bickering. Anyway, John says feet don’t _have_ cooties and Sherlock wants to know what the problem is, then, but he’s putting _something_ into a Tupperware as he’s saying it so I guess it really was a foot.’

‘Weird.’

‘Quite.’

‘But no talent otherwise?’

‘What is wrong with you? I came here to write, not tart around the village.’

‘I’m an old married woman, I need vicarious thrills.’

‘You’re two years older than me.’

‘Which means you better get a move on.’

‘Oh, stop it. Actually, John did say they’re hiring a very attractive male nurse for the village surgery. Sherlock’s pretending to be all jealous.’

‘Only pretending?’

‘Pff, these two, they’re rock solid. Anyway, John’s going to introduce me to this nurse when he’s settled in.’

‘Result.’

‘Well, we’ll see. Remember Jay?’

‘I’d rather not.’

‘Enough about me, how’s my idiot brother doing?’

‘Well he remembered Valentine’s Day this year, so he’s in my good books at the moment...’


End file.
